User talk:Alockwood1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:49, September 11, 2011 Books Hi. I don't believe we have a section for that. We could use one. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 18:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I know that Max Brooks' items belong, along with, maybe, the Walking Dead comic series, plus most any zombie book. Alockwood1 19:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Dog Bites When your neighbor owns a rottweigler and it's always barking, stay away. My mother learned that the hard way. I wonder if a zombie virise would affect it. Alockwood1 00:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) 4-Wheeler Worked on a 4-Wheeler with my older brother, mostly by holding a light and holding the 4-Wheeler up. I wonder if a 4-Wheeler would work against zombies. Alockwood1 00:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) No, fuel is limited, your completely unprotected aside from the helmet and gloves, and the noise attracts more zombies, even offroad, if you have a planned route its still no good. ROFL or DIE 23:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The thought was a while ago. Alockwood1 23:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Invitation I couldn't help but notice, but your user page says that you have an interest in writing fanfiction. I just want you to know, if you ever wish to publish your work on a wiki, feel free to add it to Post-Apocalyptic Fanon Wiki, a wiki I made recently. So far, I'm the only person editing, and so I'd be very glad to have a fellow zombie buff on the wiki! ''Pinguinus impennis 23:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah well. Well, the offer stands if you ever feel the need to be published. See you around, I guess. Don't get eaten! Pinguinus impennis 00:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) In response 1 - it wasnt referenced 2 please dont reference it 3 the section should be either removed, or completely rewrote ROFL or DIE 23:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi wanna be friends? Hi mah name is MGC(Master Green Cat) and im interested in your story of the Zombies in the mall, oh and your Profile picture is funny, is that your Zombie equipment? 11:17 pm Country Hi!I wanted to ask something:What is the best country for a zombie survival? I think that America is a good place for killing zombies,because in america are weapon shops I have 11 years.Doyou think that i could survive in a zombie apocalypse? Vandal Thanks. Took care of it. You'd think the user whose own page was vandalized would notify someone, right? He also had various other little vandalisms I'm working on. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 22:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks again. Since none of this vandalism was egregious, I'm letting him off with a warning, some encouragement, and the hope that these actions lead him to be a productive editor. Please don't take that as a sign that your efforts are not appreciated, as they truly are. If I had more time (and less carpal tunnel) I would make you a badge for your continued efforts. I owe ya one. Keep up the good work. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 03:08, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again. I just happened to be on as it was happening, and I reverted, blocked him, and looked into things and gave you rollback. If you run into anything bigger than that, feel free to let me know as usual, my talk page notifies my email. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 02:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey? Hey bro why did you add pokemon page if its useless well i like pokemon too but you know its not connected to this wiki in any way well my question is is it a accident or you did it in purpose?Karanmd (talk) 15:14, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I understand now Well now i under stand that why you did that and Sorry if i offended you I didnt knew that Karanmd (talk) 04:49, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Trouble maker please report this to phildox here and here cause he didnt reply to my last message however i rolled back it seeya Karanmd (talk) 06:29, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey i saw your profile it said you have a rollback can you explain it to me cause i can also undo edits with out writing anythingKaranmd (talk) 04:58, July 20, 2014 (UTC). Nah i never said wanted it Karanmd (talk) 07:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Advice This guy Konnor1218 just keeps vandalishing his own talkpage just check his contribution i have sent him 2 messages and he removed them to can you talk to this guy and if needed tell the admin (Iam not messaging him just...look at my previous messages got replyed no and you will also get the credit so) Bye! Karanmd (talk) 15:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Well Why cant you just message to him he never replies to me and why is he inactive for so long.P.S wow looks like iam only one who messaged you in a long time Karanmd (talk) 15:08, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Well i understand and that was a fun example Karanmd (talk) 09:01, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Clean up and tips Well first of all I need some survival tips. So look I live in a heavily populated area (by populated i mean over 200k people in 5x5km area). That place is the capital of my country. Luckily I live at the edge of the city. My country has very strict gun rules so chance of a normal person having a gun is 1/100000. There is no subway or train station in 7km from my house. Nearest hospital is 3km. Nearest police station 1km. Nearest military base 15km. So my basic plan is get a car and get to the mountainous regions of country which are 400km to north. And wait out the apocalypse So tell me can I survive apocalypse and tips On the other hand I found farming page to be disturbingly a mess just look at it its filled me (Idontkwow what is it please fill this areas in ) yous and this ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SADLY I COULD NOT FIND ANY EXTREMELY EASY TO GROW FRUITS, BUT SINCE FRUITS ARE GENERALLY EASY TO GROW, THAT'S EVEN BETTER FOR YOU! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So please check that page out and clean it up i tried but the retarded level is too high.. And guess what phildox was online and he messaged someone BUT guess what THEY WERE AUTOMATED ONES hahahaahahah I don’t know why this is so funnyahahahaajhhh karanmd (talk) 14:36, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Did you check out farming page? Karanmd (talk) 09:04, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Survival tips Ok but while writing this i am literally surrounded by 80k people in a 5 km raduis so a bike is not a great idea when the roads are filled with zombies is it? and did you check you farming page its just plain retarted Karanmd (talk) 11:54, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tips bro and great work on the farming page it was shameful to see such a important factor of survival in that form bye Karanmd (talk) 09:11, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Has? Has our admin taken a long break like this before because i went to livechat of community wiki and they said "If a admin is unactive for 3 months you can request to become an admin"If he never done that someone might have to adopt this wiki what do you think? If it gets to that who should adopt this wiki? Source This What who? Who are you talking about lurking in the shadows? karanmd (talk) 02:51, September 12, 2014 (UTC) But XD but why would he? he didnt respond to even you and its been a month since sent him that messagekaranmd (talk) 06:49, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok karanmd (talk) 13:44, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Another page Another article needs cleanup the flour article check it you karanmd (talk) 12:45, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Check out my user plan, please Hello there! Do you mind if you check out my user plan when you get the chance? It would be greatly appreciated if you comment on it or otherwise give a little bit of feedback. Thanks! :) Konnor1218 (talk) 06:08, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, it's good to see you on this wiki. I see you've read the Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks. It's a good book. Deathblade 100 (talk) 22:57, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I thought you had read the Zombie Survival Guide. Sorry.Deathblade 100 (talk) 02:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I have read it. Have you? Deathblade 100 (talk) 02:20, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Vandals Have you noticed the increased number of vandals on here? i htink you should totally adopt this wiki just sayingkaranmd (talk) 12:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay Okay but what qualifications do you miss i actually am banned on one of the wiki so well iam making a blog asking the community (We need there approval) so yeah see you there karanmd (talk) 15:11, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Lucky Hey iam lucky today i just got unbanned (Please ignore the fact that i had to throw my self respect out of the window) so...yeah.karanmd (talk) 12:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Wait what Why have'nt you repled to me i notice you logged in so...okay listen i know you respected philodox alot but he has not logged in since 11 of june and i also know we are greatly outnumbered in edits and experience even with both of us combined but...remember we are much more active here and together can make this wiki a better place karanmd (talk) 12:42, October 16, 2014 (UTC) (Hope it was a nice enough encouraging speech) .... .......never thought abut that.. So.. So your just handing over the future of the wiki to a almost still a noob with no expirience in being a admin what so ever and is totally outclassed in edits and experience just because you cant code..so you still want admin rightskaranmd (talk) 09:11, October 18, 2014 (UTC)